A Girl of Slime
by JellyBerry
Summary: A young man seeks shelter in a heavy rainstorm.


———-

The rain was practically bombarding at this point.It was dark,and hard to see,and being stuck in a forest didn't help either.I was completely lost.My phone had also lost all connection thanks to the heavy rain,so I couldn't turn on my GPS.There was no way I was gonna find my house in this weather and time.So my only option to try and escape the pouring rain,was to attempt to run into shelter.Chances of finding a dry place where can I stay in the middle of the woods was pretty slim,but there was no turning back now.

Thank goodness my flashlight still had a little power.

After about five minutes of running around and waving my light all around,I began to lose hope.But just as I was ready to give up and resort to trees for shelter,my flashlight caught something between some trees and bushes.At first I thought it was just some big tree or something like that,but getting closer I realized it was much more.It looked some kind of old structure:

A cabin.

I almost rammed myself through the door,but then stopped mid way to turn the doorknob as fast I could.The door wasn't locked,so as soon as the door started to move I bolted in there.At this point I didn't care if anybody lived here,all I cared about was escaping the cold.But from the looks of it,it seems unlikely anybody did live in this house.The place didn't look terrible,or prehistoric,it just looked old.There was a single large blue carpet in the center of the room.There was a fireplace at the back that looks like it hasn't been turned on in some time.A few dusty sofas were positioned in front of it.An entrance to what seemed to be the kitchen area was connected to the room too,followed by a hallway leading to probably more rooms.

It was a pretty decent living space.

But I knew this was no time to start house seeing,as all I wanted Aawas to rest until the storm ends,and find my house as soon as possible.I removed my shoes and made my way over to the couch,which surprisingly,already had a blanket on it,which is just what I needed.I took off my wet pants and shirt,leaving me in just my striped boxer shorts.I climbed under the blanket,and I was ready to call it a day.But after only about thirty seconds of my attempted sleep,a noise caught my ear.It sounded like movement.

Does someone really live here after all?

But it didn't sound like ordinary human footsteps on a wooden floor,it sounded odd.It sounded squishy,and unnatural,it almost sounded gelatinous in a way."Hello?Does anybody live here?",I said loudly through the house.At that point I was undeniably scared."It's probably just an animal outside,or maybe it's just the rain.", I said to myself.I calmed down after that thought came into my head,but that gooey sound was still going on,and getting louder.I knew I wasn't going to sleep until I knew what was causing the sound,so I grabbed my flashlight,got up,and prepared to investigate.I turned it on,and almost immediately fell backwards in shock and fear.

In the entrance to the kitchen,stood somebody.A purple,slimy,gelatinous,girl figure.

It was just standing there,staring at the person who had invaded her home.After a few moments of paralyzed fear and shock.I immediately got up."I-I'm so sorry,I'll gr-grab my stuff and leave!".Just as I was about to put my pants on,the gooey girl started walking towards me."Please,don't hurt me,I'm sorry!",I said as I backed up.I tripped over the couch arm and fell on my back onto the couch.I immediately stood up again,but it was too late.

She was now standing right in front of me.

Expecting the worst I braced myself.But nothing happened,she just stared at me,so I stared back,still frightened and a bit confused.After a few seconds of staring at each other,she did something completely unexpected.She hugged me with her slightly cold,gooey arms.I had no idea what to do next,so I just hugged her back.Now that I know she wasn't trying to kill me,yet,I could get a good look at her.She was all purple,and was entirely out of goo.She looked like a 10 year old girl,with big eyes.But the first thing I immediately noticed were its ginormous breasts that definitely didn't look like a girl her size would have.In fact I don't think I've seen anybody with breasts these large.Looking over the goo girls shoulder,I also noticed she has a huge ass for her size as well.Not overly humongous,but sexually large.Even though I knew this girl wasn't human,and possibly might kill me after this,I couldn't help getting a massive erection.After a solid minute of hugging,she got on her knees and looked at my crotch.

Needless to say she was staring at my boner.

I had no idea what she planned to do,but I just waited.After starring at it for few seconds,she did something surprising.

She slipped my cock out of the hole in my boxers.

My naked cock was now in front of this incredibly sexy and busty monster girls face.I was turned on,and I know what I wanted to do,and I had a feeling she wanted it too.I inched my cock a bit closer to her face.

She opened her mouth slightly.I couldn't hold back.

I almost rammed my manhood into her face.After successful entry,she began to suck.At first her mouth was cold,but then quickly warmed up.Here I was in a old cabin in the middle of the woods on a stormy night,getting a blowjob by a cute monster girl.She wasn't using her hands,just her mouth.Back and fourth,back and fourth,back and fourth.After a minute she started sucking with a bit more force and speed.Back and fourth,back and fourth,back and fourth.After a few more minutes of bliss,I couldn't hold it in anymore.I busted a huge load in her mouth.Her eyes widened,surprised by the sudden liquid.She then removed my cock from her mouth.Thanks to her jelly figure you could see the semen right through her.It was a pretty impressive load.She reached into her mouth and touched some of it,then taking her hand out.She analyzed it for a few seconds then put it back into her.After that,I was in bliss.It felt incredible.After another minute,she grabbed my hand out of the blue and started to lead me somewhere.I followed with the same pace.We went into the hallway that lead to more doors.She then opened one on the right.Inside the room,was a large bed with fancy blue covers and pillows.There was also some curtains of the same color.

Needles to say this was a bedroom.

I found a lantern in the room using my flashlight.There was a matchbox next to it,so I lit it up.The room now had a very sensual feeling it,as the lantern lit up the room dimly."So,you live by yourself?", I said breaking the silence.She either didn't know how to speak English or she just ignored me,because she approached the queen-sized bed without saying a word.She gave me a stare,before getting on the bed and laying on her stomach.At first I thought she was gonna fall asleep,so I began to leave the room.I guess I was a fool for doing that,because as I began to walk,the goo girl gave a faint "mm" sound.I looked back and she was staring at me,still on her tummy,with her arms under her."So I guess you want me to stay in here with you.".She said nothing.So I made my way over to the bed,until the goo girl did something.She looked at me,and than pointed at her ass.Her sexy,large,gelatinous ass.She wiggled it slightly.My erection grew high again when I realized what she wanted me to do.

I practically charged into her cheeks with my cock leading the way.Impact.

She gave a sexy moan after my hard cock had landed.I was a horny man.My hips were literally bouncing on this goo girls sexy ass.Up and down,up and down,up and down.Every time my cock drilled into this slime girls ass,it made sloppy jelly sounds which sounded incredibly sexy.Sometimes she gave an occasional moan between humps,which just made me even more aroused.My cock had turned into a jackhammer and I was drilling into this big gooey ass.Up and down,up and down,up and down."squish""slosh""slush" .

I couldn't hold it in for much more.

"Mhmph!".I let my cock spurt out its liquid into her.I was breathing heavily.My cock continued to shoot out thick semen for a solid twenty seconds.You could see every ounce of semen I emptied out right by looking through her back.After a few seconds of regaining myself after that incredible turn of events.I looked over to the goo girl.She had her eyes closed.She was out cold."I guess slime girls sleep too.". I also was knocked out shortly after.I fell asleep,my still hard cock still inside her ass cheeks.

I honestly expected to wake up in my bed and find out everything was just an incredible dream.

Luckily it wasn't.

I woke up at around what I think was seven in the morning,which was pretty early considering the events of last night.At first I forgot everything that had happened,but quickly remembered as soon as I looked down.I was laying down chest first on the goo girls back.My cock was still inside her rear.It had gone flaccid overnight but quickly got erect again in this sensual position.I noticed through the window that the raging storm had transformed into light rain.I could've gotten dressed and gone home,but I choose not too for obvious reasons.I got off of the goo girl,and looked at her.It seems like she was still in a deep sleep."I think I'm gonna call you by Lily from now on.", I said quietly.Since I didn't feel like leaving,and I was still a bit horny,why not have some fun? I got back on top of Lily,but this time I didn't let my upper body lay down.So I was in good butt job position.Conveniently,I still had morning wood from waking up.I placed my manhood right between her big,gelatinous ass cheeks,and off I went.I rubbed my cock up and down her cheeks,increasing my speed slowly.Her ass jiggled with each movement.After a few minutes of hotdogging Lily,I burst.A long stream of semen marinated her backside.After a few more spurts,I layed down under the covers next to Lily,and fell back asleep.It was 7 in the morning,and there really wasn't much to do keep in mind.After what seemed like only five minutes,I woke up to a gelatinous feeling on my chest.

Needles to say,it was Lily.

I guess she woke up right after playing with her."Morning Lily." I said a bit drowsy.She tilted her head slightly."Thats your new name from now on,alright?". She replied with a very faint nod.I noticed I already had an erection just from her just laying on me.After a few moments of her just staring at me,she moved.She shuffled downwards so that she was in front of her favorite area;My crotch.She of course that it was hard again,so she answered my hopes and started playing with it.She first started by giving me another blowjob.I almost busted my load,but I saved it.After taking my manhood out of her mouth,she did something that surprised me.

She placed her giant breasts on top of my cock.It pierced right through her breast.

Was Lily actually giving me a titfuck? I moaned in pleasure just from the pressure alone.My penis was literally inside her huge breasts.She grabbed my legs and waited for my next movement.I began to hump her boobs,using my hips.Up and down,up and down.Lily also got moving as she was slowly pushing her self forward and back.I continued humping her naked jelly boobs,until I came.My load was a lot more than expected,that my semen created a large white strings inside her.After that I decided to climb out of bed and back into the main room,where Lily also followed.I didn't bother putting my clothes back on.I found my phone on the floor,so I picked it up.Now that the storm has ended,I had a few bars of Internet.I checked my map app to see if I can find out where i was.Thankfully,I wasn't too far from where I lived.Even more surprising,is that I was only about 10 minutes away.I then realized how terribly hungry I was.I hadn't eaten ever since I left my house yesterday afternoon.I went into the kitchen and opened the cabinets and drawers.

The food looked to be decades old.

I needed to head home or I'll starve.I decided I'll come back later after I've eaten.I began to slip my clothes on."Lily,I need to go get something,I promise I'll be back in about an hour.".She looked at me with a concerned look,almost sad."Hey,trust me,I will not lie to you.", I said as I approached her with a hug."Ok.". Well that caught me off guard.So apparently Lily does know how to speak,at least a little.So I waved goodbye,and headed home.I got there in the predicted 10 minutes,and entered.It was a relief I made it back here.Another bonus is that Lily is only a few minutes away."Maybe I'll bring her something." I said to myself as I poured cereal into a bowl."Yeah,I will." I said as grabbed some money of the counter.The store is only a few minutes away from here.Maybe I could get her some clothes.

"Thank you,come again!" the cashier said as I left the department story.I had just finished buying outfits for Lily.I bought them so she could try them,though I will admit,some of the ones I bought her were for something a little extra.I brought everything I needed from my house,including some snacks,my charger,and some extra clothes just in case.I was now making my way over to Lily's old cabin."Let's see,I should be around it somewhere.Ah-hah there it is!" I said as I spot the structure through the trees.I walk up the steps,and turn the door knob."Lily Im back!" I announced.After a few seconds,I see her coming out of the hallway,and nearing me.She then proceeded to give me a loving hug."See,I told you I would come back!" I said returning the hug.She grabbed my hand and started to lead me into the bedroom."So,I got you some things,maybe you can try em out? I told her.We entered the room,and she sat down on the bed.I pulled out a book from a bag."You know how to read right? So maybe you can try reading this?" I handed the book to her.It wasn't a necessarily large book,it was more like a book high schoolers would read.She grabbed it,analyzed it for a few seconds,then set it down next to her."I also grabbed you some clothes,maybe you can try them on for a bit?" I said as I dumped all the clothes onto the bed.Lily grabbed two things from the pile.She grabbed a pair of blue lycra pajama shorts I found at the store,and a buttoned yellow pajama shirt."Here I'll help you put them on." I said.From the start I knew it would be hard to get the clothes on her,considering her giant ass and breasts,not to mention she was made of goo.First I tried getting the shirt on her.It took a little bit under five minutes,but we got it on.It was a very tight fit.The shirt reached over her belly button only,making it look like a crop top.And her boobs looked like they wanted to explode out of the shirt,so much in fact,that the buttons could barely keep together as it made holes in the shirt between each button.Now it was time for the shorts,which were even harder to put on.I grabbed one of the largest pairs too.It took a while but we finally got it over her cheeks.It was even more of a tight fit than the shirt,her huge ass cheeks looked like they were gonna explode out of the shorts.They jiggled with each movement she made.The outfit she made looked incredibly busty.I was about to get sensual,until I realized something;

My backpack.

"Uh-oh." I said exiting the room.It wasn't in the Living room,nor the kitchen."Did I somehow drop it along the way? I must've have." I open the door to leave."Lily,I forgot something,I'll be right back!" I yelled.After a few minutes of searching I found it in a bush along the path."How the hell did I not notice?" I then return to the cabin,and entered."I'm back again!" I yelled.

No answer

"She must still be in the room." I said to myself.I head over to the bedroom,and there she was,confirming my suspicion.Lily was on the middle of the bed,lying on her stomach.She was doing something but I didn't know what.I got closer and realized she was reading the book I gave her.So she can read I thought to my self.Surely she knows I'm here,but I guess she got really into that book.As I set my pack down,I check her out.I immediately notice her huge ass that looks ready to burst out of the tight-fitting pajama shorts.I quickly grow an erection.

I was horny once again.

I quickly take off my clothes,and proceed to get on the bed.My raging cock was now in front of Lily's big,lycra ass cheeks.I ram my cock into the middle of her jelly cheeks,hard,but not enough to cause any pain.This earned a pleasured moan from her.Here am I,doggy-styling Lily's clothed ass,while she continues reading her novel.She occasionally looks back at me,then returns to her book.After about five minutes of forceful,blissful humping,I bust my load.I don't even bother moving,as I just cum into her cheeks,creating a small white puddle in the crevice of her clothed ass.I begin to get off,until Lily stops me."Hm?"

"Don't stop please." she says quietly.

I always get surprised when she talks,but after telling me that I immediately return to humping her,this time with a bit more energy and force.Her ass cheeks jiggled with each push my cock gave.By now Lily had forgotten about reading,and was now giving aroused moans between each hump.I was humping her so hard in fact,that the bed even started to shake,and creak.I was incredibly turned on.My hips were bouncing up and down on her big lycra ass.After another minute of humping her jiggly ass,I came.I spurted all over her shorts,completely soaking them with semen.I wasn't even penetrating her,and it still felt amazing.After taking a minute to regain ourselves,Lily got up and took off the shorts,revealing her naked ass.She then got back on the bed,and sat on the edge.She motioned me to get up.I got up,and she pointed to one of holes in her shirt.I already knew what she meant,so I lunged my cock into her giant chest.I felt my manhood go inside her gelatinous boobs.Sloshy sounds occurred with each thrust.Right now I was in bliss.The pressure the tight shirt made was amazing.I started getting faster,and I was about to cum right before;

POP!

Her top had burst.The buttons flew everywhere.After that,I gave a huge load inside her breasts.Now Lily was completely stripped of her clothes.Even after three loads in a short time,I was still very aroused.With swift movement,I flopped her onto her stomach,and assaulted her ass cheeks."slush""splish""splush" was the sound after each thrust.I was a horny jackhammer,and I wasn't stopping soon.After about a minute,my cock burst.

"Mhmph!"

"Ooh!"

This load was big,the semen trail went all the way from her ass to almost touching her head.Then I just spurted thick loads into her,and onto her,until Lily was both semen covered,and semen filled.We remained in this position for about a solid minute,before noticing Lily had closed her eyes,and fallen asleep."I guess this stuff really tires her out." I said as I put here on the bed.Since the day was still young.I decided to try and find a shower.I found it on the door right in front of the bedrooms.The bathroom looked very old,but I was sure it still worked.Sure enough,it worked fine.After taking my ten minute shower,and drying my self off,I headed towards the bedroom.

Naked of course.


End file.
